Second Chances
by vguz04
Summary: Sometimes dreams and nightmares are self consciously warning us about things that we are not ready to face. And while Jules and Sam are trying to move on, apparently they still have unfinished business. Would they actually get a second chance or would those dreams destroyed what they had already. Base on season 2 episode 18, come to you live.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is my second story about Sam and Jules. This is one is short and i hope you guys like it. It start with season 2 episode 18, coming to you live, where the radio guy kidnapped the counselor. It a really good story and you guys would love chapter 5. Please review and let me know what you guys think. I would update chapter 2, so you guys could see where i am going with this one._

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day and even though it was nice outside and everything seem normal. I felt reckless, and irritated, and I couldn't find the source of it until I lay eyes on him, lifting weights next to me.

"Late night?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"Blond, brunet or red head?"

"One of each." He said with his cocky smile, it took a lot of me not to get off this bike and punch him.

"I didn't know you had the stamina." I said, but I couldn't be angry with him, because I was the one that broke up with him. I was the one that end things with us for my job. I was broken from my thoughts when I heard the Ed complaining about the music. I watch how he and Wordy spoke about the counsel man, and the radio guy. We continue to listen and because being a cop had trained us to listen to things regular people wouldn't listen in the first place we were already in alert. At least I was. But I was never prepared for the emotions that pass through me when I heard the shot.

When I heard the shot, I froze and a bunch of flashback passed through my eyes. Everything has seemed to stop and for a few second I was scare shitless. If I wasn't so taken back, I would how notice how my body shivers of all the sudden. Only years of training made me snap out of whatever just happen and do my job. And while I ran to my locker I thank god nobody notice, because it would have being a problem if they notice how scare I got over a shot.

It was a stuff call, but we got through it and I did my job. Instinct told me the girl knew more than she said. And once I got to the end of it, I realize how mess up the situation was, but secret brings nothing good. And in the end it just make matter worst. But I am the last person to judge, I have a lot of my own and Sam and I kept our relationship a secret from the team and I am lucky they forgave us. Anyway after everything was clear and I got back to headquarter and Sam was there. For some reason he made me nervous. Not like when we were together, or even before that, but something different and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey" I manage to say.

"Hey"

"They arrested Malone assistance?" He asked.

"Yeah they are processing her right now." I said and for some reason I couldn't just leave it there. I wanted to know what he was thinking about the entire situation.

"Can you believe Malone kept her secret?"

"Why not?"

"He had a gun to his head, he could have being killed."

"He was protecting his friend. I'll do the same." He said and walks away, and all I could do was smile. But then I frown, and my eyes sting with unshed tears. Those words hurt and it made me want to cry, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

After I finish and I got my things, I went home. I decide to cook myself some dinner and then sit on the couch and catch up with a nice story. The book would calm down my reckless mind and all the mixed feelings I had today. After a while I was tired so I took a nice long bath with some wine and then cuddle in my bed and felt asleep in an instant.

I bolt upright out of my bed sweating and gasping for air. I was shaking and I couldn't seem to remember where I was. I took small breath and try to calm down. After I felt a little better I realize that I was still in bed and I was safe. For the life of me I couldn't understand why I didn't feel safe, so all I could do is bring my leg up to my chest and hug myself with the blanket. I notice it was 3 am and I pass a shaky hand through my face and then my hair and I realize that I haven't had a nightmare in a long time. And then all of sudden, the memories of the nightmare hit me all at once and I gasp. I couldn't believe what I was just dreaming about. It was wrong in so many levels and disturbing and it made me sick. I know they call nightmares, but it felt so real, and I felt so helpless, hurt and betrayed. How can anyone do that? How can anyone wish someone dead, when they knew that they risk everything to be with them? When I risk my job for him? Oh Sam. I said and with that I started crying. And for the first time, since I broke up with him, since I got shot, and since everyone find out about us, I cry my eyes off.

* * *

Thank you and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. Also this story is not beta and i don't own flashpoint Anyway the story is short and yes i would have Sam POV and we do find out why Jules is feeling this way. Thanks.

* * *

After crying my eyes off, I manage to get up from the bed and take a shower. I decide to go into work early and try to work out to get all the anger out of my system. When I arrive at headquarters, I was alone and I started looking around and appreciating how much I love this job. How hard I work to be here, even if one day I don't make it back after a call. I know it is a risk, but this job is home, and I won't change it for anything. I feel like I make a difference, with smart, strong people that would do anything to make sure that job is done right, and what a better way to work then being in team one. I shake my head from my sentimental thoughts and turn around to go to my locker. When I turn around I froze. He was behind me staring at me. He stared was so intense I couldn't find my breath. I calm myself down and make sure he didn't notice before I greet him.

"Good morning Sam." I said and smile at him.

"Good morning Jules, are you alright?" He asked and I could see the concern in his eyes.

"I am fined." I said but the dream flash through my eyes and for a second I got scare. My body even tense and I shiver from the intensity. I look up to him and he was wide eye. I notice how his beautiful baby blues went from concern to shock, to angry. He stared at me for one more second before his face went blank.

"Good." He said and his voice was cold.

"Sam, are you alright?" I asked this time, because for some reason I was getting the vibe that he was hiding something. That he was in pain.

"Me, I am great, I just came to work out early. I see you later." He said and walks off while I stood there staring at him.

While I work out on the bike, Sam was in the other side of the room working out too. And for the life of me I couldn't stop staring at him. I know something is bothering him. But I am not sure if it is me, or he came like that. I notice when he wasn't watching how his eyes soften and how sad they look when he look at me, but as soon as he realize I was looking they went blank. After a while the team joins us and I concentrate it in anything else, but Sam and the nightmare from last night.

We got a call and everyone did they job. I was partner with Sam, but in the field we are used to working professionally. But as soon as we got back to the barn, he went cold again. I try my best to make small talk, but he seems to keep me at arm lengths. I decide to let it be and just go home and deal with my own problem.

When I arrived home, I decide to order some take out, and watch some television. After eating and catching on some shows, I went and got in the bath again with a glass of wine. I love the little routine. It really relaxes me before I go to bed. I got ready for bed and few minutes later I was out cold again.

Again I bolt upright, sweating and gasping. I was trembling, and I couldn't seem to remember where I was. And for so damn reason I was scare. I pull my legs to my chest and took small breath to calm down. They were getting worst and I couldn't seem to wake up.

"Damn what it happening to me? Why I am so damn scared? Who the hell I am scare off? Oh I know Sam, I am scare of Sam." I said to myself and then I gasp. Oh I can't believe I said that. I could never be scare of Sam; I love the man more than my life. He is the only guy that I see myself with, but I know the rules, so I rather live with his friendship than ruined it with a fling. And that is why I broke up with him, because I couldn't deal with all this emotions. Yes I am scare of Sam, not because he would hurt me, but because he loves me so much. And even though he never told me, the way he shows me and looks at me, tell me that he was in it for real. That it wasn't just sex. No I need to try and go back to sleep and forget about everything, including Sam.

When I woke up again, I was still reckless, these dreams are getting more intense and they seem so real. Since the shot yesterday, that all I keep hearing and thinking and it driving me insane. But the worst part is the role that Sam played in my dreams. I am actually scared of him and for some reason I can't trust him and deep down I know is not true and that I am not scare of him. But I feel off and like my unconscious it is trying to tell me something, I just don't know what. I decide to take a hot shower and get ready for work. When I got there the team was already there.

"Good morning guys." I said.

"Good morning Jules, bad night?" Greg asked.

"Yes." I said and from the corner of my eyes, I notice Sam tense. It was subtle, but I know his body and I could notice it anywhere. And why is he tensing.

"Sam got coffee." Spike said.

"I have Jules, she already have one." Lewis said.

"No, I want mine this one is done already." I said and reach for mine, and then throw my other cup out.

"That bad, you must as had some night." Ed said while the guys laugh.

"You could say that." I mutter and follow them to the locker rooms.

After we got ready we went to the briefing room, for our morning routine. I try to make small talk with Sam, but again he was giving me the cold shoulder. But it was weird because as cold as he was with me, he was vibrating such heat. That it would knock anyone that would get in his way. It was like he was trying to keep himself together and not to lose it. And for the life of me I couldn't understand why.

It was a slow day and by lunch I was sleepy and irritated with Sam and myself. I decide I was going to confront him after shift and find out why he so damn cold with me. I didn't do anything to him and if he having personal problem he doesn't have to take it out on me. I am not taking out my frustration about my nightmares on him.

At the end of shift I change in the record of time and waited for Sam outside. I was glad that he was trying to do the same and he came out before the team came out.

"Hey Sam." I said and he turns around surprise.

"Hey, I have to go." He said and tries to rush to his bike.

"Wait, I want to talk to you." I said and got on his way. He sighs and stiffens and then looks at me with this blank look on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Look, I am just wondering if you are mad at me. Lately I notice that you giving me the cold shoulder and I don't understand if I did anything to you, so you could treat me like that." I said and stared at him, waiting to see what he tells me. I didn't want to miss anything.

"I am not mad at you Jules. I am being the same with you that I am with everyone else. You just tired, and seeing things." He said and tries to move again. I put my hand on his chest and he tense and his eyes were wide open with pain. It is like he is hurting just by my touch, so I remove my hand quick and just look at him.

"Sam you are lying, what wrong?"

"Jules." He snaps and sighs. "Look Jules, I have nothing against you, I am sorry if you felt that I treated you like that. I won't do it again. Go home and get some rest, drink some tea before bed, you are not sleeping well." He said and I shiver, drink some tea before I go to bed. He only tells me that when I have nightmare. Does he know I am having nightmares, and why the hell I got scare right now? I decide to change the subject back to him. I know he is hiding something.

"Sam are you sure you alright?"

"Jules I am fine. Trust me I would never lie to you and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." He said and got on his bike and left.

I stood there staring at him. _"Hurt me"_ who said anything about hurting me. Does he know about the dreams? Did he notice that I got scare for just one second right in front him. Oh please don't, the last thing I wanted was to hurt him. I know these nightmares are not true. Sam would not hurt me or anyone on purpose. He the most loyal guy I ever know. I need to get it together. I need to find out why I am dreaming all these things about him and why Sam is acting like that towards me.

* * *

_**Thank you again and don't forget to review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, following and all the good stuff. I have one more chapter and this story is done. It has being a pleasure to write this one so i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i have. Please reviews and let me know what you guys think. And dont forget the story is not beta, but i try my best. Thanks. By the way no Sacrifice tonight, but hopefully by next week. The reason being, i have a new beta for the story. **

* * *

It being a week since I heard the shot and my nightmares started. And I have try everything to get myself to sleep at night, but the moment I close my eyes I see everything that happen on the roof top. I am not even waking up in sweat or shaking anymore. My eyes and my mind just won't see anything else but that. At work I do my job and the guys are concern because I look tired, but I assure them that I am fine. Even though they don't believe me much, they let me be and try to help out, but not Sam. With each day he becomes more reckless and cold toward me. And if you look closer he is not sleeping either. That fact that no one has notice it, means that he is doing a great job of hiding whatever is bothering him. I am still puzzle of why the hell he acting liked that toward me, but I am too tired to find out. These dreams are getting worst. They so bad I am actually thinking about seeing Dr. Luria to help me understand it. But I am afraid that they would suspend me for a while until they feel I could do my job. Plus they might think that I came back too early after I got shot and I am suffering from some kind of post trauma shock since the incident. Which I think is true, but what is bothering me more about those dreams, is that I am scare of Sam in the dream. It like he was the one that was trying to hurt me. I know is not true and when I see him I try my best not to remember those dreams in front of him, but with each day, it gets hard to tell the difference from what real and what is not.

"Jules, earth to Jules are you sure, you alright?" Ed asked.

"I am alright, just tired."

"Jules, why don't you go home and get some sleep." Wordy said.

"I will as soon as the shift is over. I would sleep for the next three days." I said and I couldn't wait to be off for all those days even if I didn't get any rest.

"Jules what is bothering you?" Greg asked.

"Honestly boss, I don't even know anymore." I said and sighs, "Look I being having some weird dreams and they don't let me sleep." I said maybe being honest would help me. Plus I trust my team.

"You just need to get lay." Spike said and everyone laugh, except for Sam.

"Try that, and still didn't work." I said to try and lighten the mood. I change my mind about letting them know about my dreams. At least this way they focus on something else.

"Oh wait. You got laid?" Spike asked punching Ed in the arm, like he just discovered something interesting.

"Wait with whom?" Ed asked and all I could do was laugh because it worked the conversation switch to something else and not about my nightmare. My only regret is that Sam haven't even move since I said that. And I could tell that he trying to concentrate on his breathing, and staying calm. The last thing I wanted was to hurt him. He is an amazing guy and he has always being there for me. But I keep hurting and pushing him away. And I know that he is hurting and being cold because of me. I don't know yet why, but everything started at the same time my nightmare started.

"That is for me to know." I said and wink at them.

"Oh, Jules that is not fair." Spike whine.

"Spike give it up, I am not going to tell you." I said and rose up. Shift was over and I couldn't wait to go home.

When I got home, I decide to order take out and get a bottle of wine to drink with my dinner again. After dinner, I took a shower and went to bed. I close my eyes and everything came back.

"_I think we got it." I said and Sam move forward. "Police, drop your weapon hands in the air or we will shoot." _

"_Show me your hand, show me your hand, and show me your hand." Sam shouts and then took the cover off. "It is a discoid." _

"_Where is he?" I said. _

"_Fall back, fall back now, and take cover." Ed is screaming in my ears and all I could do is look around to see if I see him. And then my eyes fall on Sam and he is just standing there with the smirk on his face. Did he want me to get shot? That is why he didn't run fast enough to cover me with the shield. Or run fast enough when I drop after the shot. And when he finally reaches me he had the nerve to tell me to stay with him. How could I stay with him, when he didn't stay with me? He left me unprotect. He said he protects his friends and he left me unguarded and now I am shot and might die. Why? I thought he care for me, that he at least likes me enough to be more than sex. Why Sam? Why hurt me like that? And then all of sudden he standing there, looking at me and telling me that he never care about me. That I was just a distraction and women can't do this job, that why I got shot. NO. SAM._

I bolt upright again. God when are these nightmares are going to stop. I know Sam would never hurt me. And I know it was impossible for him to protect me. But why I feel the need to blame him and feel scare toward him. Why all of this happening now and what the hell should I do. I sigh and look at my alarm clock and it was 3 in the morning. I got up and went to the bathroom to watch my face. I was getting back in bed when I hear a knock on the door.

At first I thought I was going crazy, but then I heard it again. I made my way downstairs and I hesitance for one second to open the door. When I gather the courage to open the door, he was standing there. His face was pale and the bags under his eyes were so dark, you could hardly see those beautiful baby blues. But what caught my attention was the tears streak on his face and his red blood eyes. He being crying and it wasn't some nonsense thing. He was sobbing, the one that breaks your heart to see.

"Sam."

* * *

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys are thinking. Hey and maybe i could update chapter 4 tonight too. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. alert, and all that amazing stuff. I am glad you guys like the story. This is Sam chapter, and chapter 5 is so HOT. Anyway please review and let me know what you guys think. **

* * *

I could sense she was mad at me since the moment she climbs in the bike that morning. I didn't know why, but she was furious about something. Then she asked me if I spend the night with a blond, brunet or red head and even though I was alone, I enjoyed leaving her curious. She had no right to asked me about my personal life. She was the one that dump me. She chose her job over me, and the mature side of me knows that was the right choice. But I can't help to feel selfish and want more. I was the coward anyways; I didn't fight for her either. I didn't know how to, or if it was the right thing to do. I already feel guilty enough that she got hurt and that everyone found out about us because of me.

I decide to clear my head and concentrate on my work out, when the shot ran through the radio. My first instinct was to look at Jules. And for the first few second I notice how she froze on the spot and got scare. I also notice how she got herself back together and ran to her locker room. The look on her face was bothering me all through the call but I manage to push it. Even after she asked me all those question at the end of the day, I manage to control the sudden anger and helplessness inside me. When I got home, I put a game on and took a couple beers out to see if I could calm myself down. I went to bed, but I turn all night because Jules was on my mind. It wasn't like in the beginning when she broke up with me. This was different; it was the look on her face when she heard the shot that hunted me all night. That didn't let me sleep all night, or gave me some peace on my mind. At the end I decide to get up and go to work early and work out to release some of this anger.

It was quiet and it looked like nobody was there. But then I spotted her and her body was tense. But the look on her face was full of love. She looks beautiful and every fiber in my body just wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. But then she turned around and her eyes were wide and tire. She looked hunted, even scare. And at the moment it hit me. Her nightmares were back. She remembers all those bad dreams she had in the hospitals and how she would try to wake up, but her eyes wouldn't open. They were so bad that the doctor had to calm her down by sedating her.

I witness day after day how she had those horrible nightmares, until she was conscious enough to wake herself up. She never remembers them and I never told her she talk in her sleep. That half the time she would tell me exactly what she was dreaming before I got the courage to wake her up again. Half the time I didn't wake her up because I wanted her to hurt me too, just like she was hurting. I wanted her to blame me an accused me for not protecting her. And even though everyone on the team said is not my fault she got shot. I couldn't bring myself to forgive myself. I promise her that I would protect her and be there for her. But I wasn't there for her and I let her down. How do I stand in front her and let her try to help me when I didn't help her. When I am the one causing those nightmares, and the physical and emotional pain she going through. So I make sure I gave nothing away and just walk away.

I try hard enough to calm down the anger I had toward myself but the more she watch me the angrier I got. I was glad when we went on the call and then I went home. That night it was worst, my nightmares and her, kept me up another night. I know I was being unfair to her, and the angrier I am with myself the worst she going to feel because she would think is because of her. But I know it not because of her, it because I let her down. So I would try my best to make it up to her, as soon as I figure out how. So that is why I decide to stop on the coffee shop and get some coffee for everyone, especially her. I know she was going to need it. I try my best to relax around her, but the tire she look the more the angrier I got, so it didn't surprise me when she approach me. I was trying my best to avoid it, what surprise me was that I forgot she is faster than me, sometimes.

I wanted to punch someone when she was asking me if I was alright. I was the one treating her bad and giving her nightmares and here she is asking me if I was alright. The woman never fails to surprise me. And as mad as I was, I just wanted to grab her and hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright. That she was safe and that no one, including myself was going to hurt her. But how do I tell her all that without pushing her away some more. Without jeopardizing her job, her career that she work so hard to get. Without turning her world upside down by a man that only knows how to bring pain and despair on everyone he love. I couldn't do to her or to myself. She deserved better and that why I walk away. I couldn't stand there and see the hurt on her eyes and also the hope that I would make it better. I couldn't do it, so I climb on my bike and drove away. I was speeding until I realize that this is not the way. That I could cause more damage by being reckless over something that could be solved through talking. Or at least help her sleep after she knows the truth.

It being a week and I haven't manage the courage to tell her, why I am acting the way toward her. It is not her personally; it is me trying not to hurt her. But I am hardly a talker so I don't even know how to start explaining myself. The team has notice she has being more tire and they have being trying to help her. I am actually glad we have those three days off, like that she get some rest. Looking at her now, she look exhausted, I think she hasn't drop because of all the caffeine that she being drinking. I was actually glad when she started to open up about her nightmares, maybe as team we could solve this problem. And if she was able to talk about it, maybe I would do the same. But the moment she said she slept with someone else, everything change. It like something broke in my heart. I know we are not together and she has a right to be happy and with someone else that is not me. But I can't help it to be jealous, sad and furious at her, at everyone, but most of all at myself for letting that day destroy everything we had. Since she got shot everything change. That is when I knew that I would be nothing without her. That I would never love anyone as much as I love her. That she was the reason that I continue living or actually being in this job, that I didn't even feel like I was making a difference. She was the light at the end of the tunnel and it was all taken from me when she got shot.

I was in my own thoughts when I heard she said she got lay. I froze and didn't move because I didn't trust myself not to let my emotions show. So I concentrated on my breathing so I won't get up a beat someone to death, mainly Spike and Ed for asking question. Who care, who she slept with. Someone had they dirty hands on her. On her beautiful soft skin, on her amazing full lips and was inside of her after I had being there. How the hell I sit here and listen to that, when all I wanted to do was the same. To have her again and again until she scream my name and remember that no one would take care of her like I have. That no one would love her and her body the way I love her. That even if it doesn't seem right now, I would give my life for her, even make a deal with the devil himself to make sure she was happy. That I am heartbroken just knowing that she suffering, and losing sleep because of me. How do I make anyone understand that? How do I understand that myself without hurting her, or worst finding the courage to let her go.

I was pulled out from my thoughts when she got up. I look at my watch and it was time to go. I was so furious; I grab my bag and just left and didn't even bother to change my uniform. When I got home, I threw my bag on the floor and went to the refrigerator and got me a beer. I open it and gulp it down. After that I grab a couple of more and went to my living room. I try to watch some sport, or pace the room so I could calm down, but after a while the anger was so much I threw the bottle against the wall and felt down on the floor and cry. I cry since the first time she got shot, the first time I heard about her nightmare and most of all I cry since the first time I realize I lost her. And nothing in this world was going to change that.

* * *

**Again thank you and dont forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and everything else. The story is finally finish. It only 12 chapters so you guys are half way. I would try to update each day. Anyway here is chapter 5. This chapter contains smut, so you guys are warned. I know everyone wants them to talk and to solve this. That would happen in chapter 6. But for now, action speak louder than words. So please reviews and tell me what you guys think. Thanks. **

* * *

All I could do is stared at him. He looks so lost and pale, it breaking my heart that he had gone to this point. That whatever is bothering him, it eating him alive.

"Sam, come in, what happen? Are you alright?" I asked all these question while grabbing his hand and pushing him inside. I manage to close the door and turn around to face him. He seems to be debating some internal conflict between himself and then when he opens his eyes, the look on his face threw me a step back. He let me see everything in his eyes. It was concern, hurt, sadness, regret but most all love. The intensity of his love made me catch my breath in my throat and made my heart stop for a few second. How can this man look at me which so much love in his eyes?

"Sam." I manage to say before he cut me off with his mouth on mine. The moment his lips touch mine, I forgot about everything. Deep down I know, this is not right and we not supposed to cross the line again. But for the life of me, I can't bring myself to stop. He is what I want and always will. Right now he needs it and I would not deny him this. And if I am honest with myself I need this too.

"Jules, I want you." He said while catching his breath. He grabs my face between his hands and looks me in the eyes.

"I want you too." I said and I saw the small smile that crosses his lips before he devoured my mouth. The kiss was more demanding and I could feel each emotion with it. It was desire, hope and longing. His hand ran all over my body and then he grabs my butt and picks me up. I wrap my leg around him, and he carried me toward my room. When we arrived upstairs, he stands me in front of my bed and just looks at me. If I didn't know him already, or love him enough, I would actually feel self-conscious right now. But because I know him and I could see the desperation in his eyes and how much I need him, I let him do whatever he needs. I just want to make sure he is alright. He grabs the hem of my night shirt and pulls it toward my head. I'm standing there just in shorts and sock and his eyes go dark at the site of my nipples hardening under his stare. He took his shirt off quickly and then his jeans and boots. He standing there looking amazing and gorgeous and I feel myself getting wet. He got on his knees and grabs the top of my shorts and pulls it down. I step away from them and he is still on his knees in front of me. My body shivers because I had never experience something this sensual. He is not talking to me; he is just doing and it making me nervous. I actually feel like it my first time again and I am just standing there waiting for him to make the first move.

"Sam."

"Sh, Jules let me do this." He said quietly and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Ok." I manage to say before he grabs me by the waist and buried his face on my sex. He inhales me and my body almost quivers under his touch and assault. He grabs my underwear and takes them off. Then he passes his hands through the middle of my breast down my stomach until he reach between my thighs. He touches my sex and I let out a moan.

"Jules you are so beautiful." He said and guides me back toward the bed. I lay down and he gets between my legs and I open up for him. He kisses me on the lips slow and seductively and then he trailed wet kiss down my body. When he reaches between my legs he didn't even tease me. He just went straight to it. He licks, suck and torture to me. But instead of making it fast and greedy, he took his time, like he is trying to get his point across by using his body. And deep down I know what point that might be, but I am to scare to analyses it. He continues his sweet assault and then had his skill finger join his mouth and I almost bulk under him.

"Come for me Jules. I want you to let yourself go for me, trust me." He said and with that I come hard on his face. I grab his head with my hands and scream his name. I am spent and I am trying my best to catch my breath when I realize he is on top me.

"Sam, that was…" I started but he cut me off again.

"I am not done." He said before he seals his mouth with mine. He kiss me so hard and demanding, that I could feel my arouse start again. Then I feel his erection between my leg and I reach between us to grab it. He grabs my hand and shakes his head no. Then he grabs himself and position himself in front of my entrance. He staring at me and for the life of me I can't take my eyes off him. He starts to enter me and we both let out a moan, at the sensation of his penis penetrating me. It felt amazing and so romantic and sensual and my body is shaking at the feeling. When he is all the way inside me, he look at me and then bend down to kiss me again. Then he starts moving, but not fast and demanding, but slow. He savoring each moment and I am doing the same. This feels different, and never in my life had I thought that anyone could love me like he loving me right now. It so intense my tears start coming down my eyes. And when I look at him I see the smoldering love in his eyes and with that I come again and he follow right behind me. He buried his face on my neck and I feel my shoulders wet. At first I thought it was my tears but then I notice his body is shaking and I realize he is crying. I wrap my arm around him and hug him tight. And even though all his weight is on top of me, I clung to him like a monkey and I will be damn if I let him go now. And we both stay like that, him on top of me, buried inside me, and crying ours eyes off until our breath even out and we both felt asleep.

* * *

**Don't forget please Reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Again the story is finish and i did promise to update everyday, but i was sick and didn't get a chance. But i am back and i would update everyday. Now here is the chapter everyone being waiting for. They do talk now. And chapter 7 would be interesting and you guys might kill me, but i love reviews, so i would glad to read what you guys think. Thanks.**

* * *

I woke up confuse and breathless. At first I didn't understand why I couldn't breathe, but then I realize someone was on top of me. I started to panic and try to move out the way before I notice who it was.

"I am sorry Jules, are you alright?"

"No, I am sorry; I didn't mean to push you." I said embarrassed.

"No it is my fault, I am sorry I hurt you, I will go." He said and started getting up to leave.

"No, don't go, please. Let talk, I really want to talk to you." I almost beg. He turns around and looks at me, and then he put his underwear back on, and passes me, his shirt.

"Ok." He said and sat down in the bed facing me.

"Sam are you alright? Lately I notice that there's something wrong with you and I feel I am the one causing this problem for you." I said and try my best to hold the tears that were threaten to come out.

"Jules, I am sorry. I am sorry for making you feel like this is your entire fault. I am sorry for you not sleeping at night and causing all this trouble. But I am sorrier that I didn't protect you."

"Sam what are you talking about and how you know about my nightmares? I haven't told anyone."

"It not the first time you had them." He said and sighs.

"Sam you need to start from the beginning."

"Alright." He said and got up from the bed and started pacing the room. He kept pacing and looking at me until I snap.

"Sam."

"After you got shot and the surgery went well, you were still really out of it. I sat down each night with you and watch you sleep. I have never being so scared in my life and for the life of me I couldn't believe that I let this happened. That I let someone hurt you, especially since I promise myself that I would never let that happen to you. Wait let me finish. Then a couple nights after that, you started mumbling in your sleep and screaming. It got to the point that the doctors had to sedate you, to calm you down. And I knew right away you were having nightmares, about the day on the roof. Then one night you started talking in your sleep. I was going to wake you up, but I heard everything you were saying about me and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. I wanted you to hurt me like I hurt you so I listen to every single word you said about how I let you down."

"So you know exactly what I being dream about?" I asked but more to myself than him. And I felt sick, I can't believe that all this time he being carrying the guilt around.

"Yes. I know you blame me, wait, that unconsciously you blame me for not being fast enough. For taking the shield and leaving you unprotected. I also know that you think I just stood there and watch you getting hurt. That I broke my promise of keeping you safe and then I have the nerve to ask you stay with me. I also know that you feel disappointed in me because I let you down. Worst I know that sometimes you feel scare when you around me, like you can't trust me anymore." He said and his tears were rolling down his beautiful face.

"Sam I am sorry. I don't believe any of that. It just stupid dreams, I know you not the person. That why it hurts and it bother me that I am having this nightmares and it projecting against you." I said sobbing.

"Sweetheart, don't cry." He said and sat down next to me. He reaches up and cleans the tears out my face.

"Sam." I said but I could hardly speak with all the crying.

"Jules, it ok, I don't blame you. I am just upset because you are hurting. I deserved all that and everything you tell me because I did let you down. I wasn't fast enough or smart enough, to realize you need it the shield more than me. But all this is in the past. I would get pass this someday. I just want to make sure that you don't blame yourself and that you also know the truth of why I am acting this way."

"Sam but you are hurting too and this is not your fault either. It is life, it happens; I just don't understand why my unconscious is doing this to us."

"We would never know, but I want to make sure you safe and that I would never let anything happen to you. I know it might take a while but you could trust me. I would never hurt you Jules."

"I know Sam, and I am glad we got to talk about this because I was going crazy trying to figure out what happen and why. But now that I know I just hope that we both forget about it and actually get some rest."

"I know what you mean." He said and we both laugh a little.

"Sam how did you know about me, I mean the nightmares."

"When we heard the shot in the radio, a week ago, you got pale and scare and I knew something was bothering you. Then when I saw you the next day, your eyes told me everything. For one second you flinch when you saw me." He said and I saw the pain in his eyes. He has being blaming himself for so long that he is use too it by now. And it breaks my heart to know that he is to the point that he doesn't believe he is so much more. That he is so special to me.

"Oh, I should have known that you notice. Why didn't you tell me before about the nightmares?"

"For what, Jules. You were going through a lot, and you didn't need it the stress. Plus like I said I felt guilty; still do, so I use that to suffer what you suffer."

"Sam this was not your fault and it never will be. And as soon as you get that through your head, we might just sleep better. Maybe that is why those nightmares came back, for us to tight up unfinished business." I said but something in my heart broke. Can't this really be the true meaning of these nightmares? That I had unfinished business with him, before we both move on with other people.

"Maybe you are right. And I hope you are right because I really want you to be happy." He said and got up from the bed again.

"Sam about last night." I started but he cut me off.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to let it get the far. I was just hurting, tire and jealous. But I promise I won't disrespect you like that again. I know you said we are over. It was wrong of me and I am sorry that I put you in the position again. I won't risk your job again."

"Sam, I am a grown woman, and I didn't stop you because I wanted it too. And I know this complicate thing, but I don't want to think about that now. I just want you here now. I need you now, even if this is the last time we are together again. And by the way, I lie; I never slept with anyone, especially since I broke up with you."

"You haven't?" He asked and I could see the relief in his eyes.

"No." I said and I notice how sad he got. It is like he debating about what to do next.

"Jules, this is a lot for you right now and you really emotional. Again I don't want to get in the way of your career and at this point I don't think we both know what we want. Last night was amazing, but I think I should let you go now. I just wanted to let you know what was going on so you could sleep better." He said and started to put his clothes on.

"Stay. Stay with me. At least for the next two days and after that we go our separate way. I just want you here. I want to make love to you, if this is going to be the last time. I need to make love to you. I need to feel safe and you make me safe. So please stay. Stay with me Sam." I said while getting up and reaching up to touch him.

"Jules."

"Shh, Sam, I need you. Right now it just you and me."

"Jules I can't, this hurt too much, and it would hurt even more when we go back to being friends and coworkers again."

"You right Sam, I am sorry; I don't deserve to ask you that and put all the pressure on you. I am sorry." I said and step back; I am so stupid how I could do this to him again. How could I continue hurting him like that?

"Jules, no I am sorry." He said and step up to me. He grabs the back of my neck with his hand and kisses me senseless. The kiss was rough and demanding and everything in my body shiver from head to toes. This felt right and I would do anything to never change that. We continue kissing unto he push me back to bed and we went for round two. But this time it was not slow, this time was the desperate and rough. It was the need of wanting to be with each other and get lost in just our own world.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. And please dont kill me in the end. Thanks. **

* * *

It being two days and Jules and I had spent it in her house, either talking, or having sex. The only time we would stop any of that is to eat and take a shower. We had being in our own world for three days and today is the day that we have to go back to reality. As much as I am dreading this day, I wonder what going to happen to our relationship. We decide that we are going to give it one more tried. Deep down we know is wrong, but I am willing to take anything she gives me. I am glad that we settle things. And yes I still feel responsible for that day, but at least it out there and she sleeping better. She hasn't had a nightmare on this past three days and it makes me sleep better.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning." She said and pulls her head under the pillow.

"We need to go to work." I said and take the pillow away from her.

"I don't want to." She said and pouts.

"I know me either, but it is time to get back to reality." I said and sigh. She sat down and watches me.

"You change your mind?"

"No, never, but I am afraid." I said honestly.

"I know me too. But remember this time we make it work."

"Ok." I said and kiss her. Then we went to the bathroom and we got ready for work. Actually she got ready and I went home to get ready.

When I got to work, everyone was there already. I said my hellos to everyone and acted like nothing happen between Jules and me. We had a call and Jules and I were partner. We did our job and make sure that we kept it professional. At the end of the day, we all decide to celebrate at the goose for the great day at work.

"Alright beers on me."

"Why boss?" Spike asked.

"Because you guys earn it. Today you guys work admirably and you guys show dedication and professionalism." Greg said.

"Oh thank you." We all said and toast to it. Then we continue talking and drinking. It was fun and relaxing. And the entire time I kept an eye on Jules. She was more happy and rested.

"So Jules I see you are rested, did you finally get laid?" Spike asked and I try my best not to tense.

"Spike I am starting to believe you the one that don't get lay that is why you so interested in my sex life." Jules said and we all started laughing. I give it to her, she good. She knows how to shift the conversation away from her. After a few minutes of bothering Spike and making jokes about him, I got up and went to order more beer. When I was at the bar, a woman approaches me.

"Hey I am Melissa, and you are?" She said and extended her hand to me.

"I am Sam, nice to meet you." I said and extend my hand. From the corner of my eyes I could see the team staring at me. I need to keep it cool, because I don't want the team to think I am hiding something. Mainly name Jules. But I am also afraid what Jules might be thinking right now.

"So Sam are you taken?" She asked and for some reason I like her straight forward question.

"No I am not, just here with my coworkers." I said and pointed to our table. She wave hi, and they did the same, including Jules.

"Good, here is my number. I would really like to get to know you." She said and leans toward me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." I said and put it on my pocket. Then I grab the beers and went back to the table.

"Whoa Samtastic, good job, the blond is hot." Spike said and they all agree.

"She is right." I said and kept the smile to my face. Deep down I feel bad, but that is the risk we have to take because we keeping our relationship a secret.

"Did she give you her number?" Lewis asked.

"Of course."

"Are you going to call her?" Wordy asked.

"We all know he is, she hot." Ed said.

"Don't let Sophie hear you said that." Jules said and we all laugh.

"So are you?" Lewis asked.

"What you think? The girl is really hot, and I am single, of course I am going to call her." I said and try my best not to wince at my own words.

"Good for you. You deserved some decent lay." Jules joke and we couldn't stop laughing.

"You know it great you two are getting along better." Spike said out of nowhere and Jules and I tense.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, since we find out that you guys were dating and hiding from the team, after you guys were force to break up, you guys were acting weird around each other."

"Um Spike, you had too much beer." Wordy said and by now everyone is sober up except for Spike.

"No let me finish, at first I was worried that everything was going to change because you guys couldn't keep your hands of each other and the team were going to separate. But I see you guys manage to work together even after you guys broke up. I did felt bad, but secrets are no good for anyone. So I am glad you guys could make the rest us breathe easier."

"Spike I think is time to go home." Wordy said and Spike groaned. They got up and the rest of us just sat there watching them.

"Hey Spike, we apologize if we ever made you feel like that. We apologize to all of you. It wasn't our intention and it would never happen again. You would never have to worry about Jules or me letting you guys down. We would always watch you guys back."

"Sam is right, I guess we never thought about the pressure we put on you guys. It would never happen again, it was stupid." Jules said and I could tell she is shaking. She trying her best to hide it, but I caught it in her hand before she lowered it under the table.

"Hey guys, that happened already, don't listen to Spike he just drunk." Ed said.

"Yeah, we are leaving now. He won't even remember that in the morning." Wordy said and left with Spike.

"They both right, I mean Wordy and Ed, that is the past, so you two don't worry about this anymore. Have a goodnight." Greg said and with that he got up, and followed Wordy and Ed.

We sat there for another half an hour without talking. We were both in our own thoughts and for the life of me I couldn't look at her. I know what was coming already and deep down I know it was the right thing to do. And as much as I love her, and she loves me, we are to scare to take the risk of losing our job or letting the team down. So we rather suffer and sacrifice our love so we won't hurt the people we care for.

"It is over, right?"

"Yes." She whisper

"I am sorry."

"Me too."

"Just promise me that you won't let what Spike said eat you alive. What happened is in the past. We already move on. This past weekend was unfinished business. No reason to dwell on it."

"But Sam he was hurt."

"No Jules he was drunk. And he was the only one that was willing to tell us how he felt to our face, that our mistakes have consequences."

"Our mistake, we were a mistake." She whispers again and I could tell she is trying her best to keep it together.

"No. But it would have to be so we could move on." I said and sigh.

"I know. Goodnight Sam." She said and got up. She walks toward me, stop next to me and pass her small hand through my face. Then bend down and kiss me lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight Jules." I said and watch her walk away. And for the second time in my life, the woman that I love left me, because not matter how much we try, there are something's bigger than our love for each other.

It being 8 weeks since Jules and I broke up in the goose. At first it was hard to get back to the same way that we use to be. But then after two days, it was like everything was forgotten. Spike did apologize and he felt bad about what he said, but we reassure him that this was not his fault and we didn't get mad at him. She has being much better and she being resting more. No nightmares since the weekend we had together and I haven't had one either. But today I woke up, reckless. I can't explain it, but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I got dress and went to work. After the morning briefing we got a call about a sniper killing random people. When we got there, we all went our separate ways. Again I was partner with Jules, but for some reason I can't stop thinking that this is really familiar.

"Sam Jules check the clock towel rooftop." Greg said and for one second we both froze. Then we both look at each other in the eyes and I could see the same feeling I was having passed through her eyes.

"On it boss." We both said.

"Dejavu guys." Spike said and Jules and I tense. Yes he could say that again. We back to the same place that ruined our life all those months ago. We were standing right in front of the door before I stop Jules and turn to her.

"I promise I would do it right this time." I said and with that we went in. We look at around and nothing. But then I felt it. It like I sense it and all I did was run toward her.

"Jules." I said before I heard the shot.

"Officer down, we need EMS. Officer down."

"I did it right this time." I said and ping her down so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Stay with me Sam." I heard Jules said before everything when dark.

* * *

**Please review and please dont kill me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the review. And i am glad i am still alive to update the rest of the story. LOL. First i want to said Happy Valentine Day to everyone. Second this chapter is for my girl GIGGLES 811. She convince me to update tonight. Anyway i have four more chapters and the story is over. Please Reviews and tell me what you guys think. Thanks. **

* * *

"We are ping down here." I scream through my ear set.

"Jules we are coming?" Greg said.

"Can you take cover?" Ed asked.

"Can't move, Sam is on top of me, he has me ping down plus we have no shield. Ah."

"Jules."

"I am ok, got shot in the leg."

"We are coming. Hold on." Wordy said.

"No send uniforms get this guy. Sam." I said but he wouldn't move. And we can't push ourselves up. So I try to drag myself and Sam back toward a better cover.

"We are almost there. This should be over soon. Ed you are sierra." Greg said.

"On it, I see someone on top of city hall."

"We let you know in a few second is that our shooter. Jules how are you guys doing?"

"I manage to move us a little, so the bullet can't hit us or hit to close to us. But Sam is still out and bleeding a lot."

"We are here. Ed that is our shooter, when you have the shot takes it." Greg said.

"Got it boss." Ed said and it felt like an eternity before the shots stop.

"Clear, get EMS there now." Ed yells. Then I see two uniform guys come follow by paramedics. They took Sam off me and put him on a stretcher and then one help me up. We rush down, and team one was downstairs waiting for us.

"Jules."

"Boss, he lost a lot of blood." I said on the verge of crying.

"He strong, he would be alright. How about you, you got shot too."

"I am ok."

"Jules go with them, your leg need tending. We would follow you guys soon." He said and with that I follow EMS. I didn't need to be told twice to go with Sam.

When we reach the hospital, I follow Sam in the stretcher.

"Miss you have to wait out here. We going to do everything we can for your partner."

"Please don't let him die."

"He is in the best care. How about we go check your leg?" She said and guides me to another room. After cleaning my wound, they realize it was not life threating. It just grazes me and I needed a couple stiches.

"This is for the pain." She said.

"No thank you, I am ok."

"You sure, even with a graze it still hurts."

"I am ok, plus I can't drink any pain medication." I snap.

"Alright I am sorry, look how about you go sit in the private waiting room, and I would come and get you when I hear anything about your partner. And I would let the rest of your team know where you at."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"I know it is a horrible situation, but it could have being worst, if it wasn't because of your team. So thank you, we all got family out there, so we all got scare when we heard about the shooter killing random people." She said and gave me a smile. She even looks like she wanted to hug me.

"Thanks." I said and she guides me to the waiting room.

I couldn't sit down. I was so worried and scare I didn't know what to do with myself. I can't lose Sam, especially now. I need him more than ever. And he can't die because of this. He can't, not because of me.

"Oh Sam." I said and with that I sat down in one of the chairs.

I can't believe this happening. Last night was one of the happiest moments of my life and I never thought that I would see my future so clear. I was so excited that I hardly slept. It has being two months that Sam and I broke up again, and yesterday, I knew that I was going to give up everything for him. But now, he might die and leave me.

"_The roof is clear." I said. _

"_Jules" Sam scream and then he running toward me when the shot hit._

"_Officer down, we need EMS. Officer down."_

"_I did it right this time." He said and I smile. Yes you did it right this time. That is what I wanted. I wanted Sam to be the one to get hurt. That why I had those nightmare, because I blame him, for not coming to my rescue. I blame him for being slow enough and for not protecting me. And now history repeats itself, he actually saves me and I am nowhere satisfied with the result._

"_Stay with me Sam." I said and I don't understand why, I wanted to hurt him, didn't I? _

"_No"_

"Jules, wake up, it just a nightmare." Greg is front of me and I realize I felt as sleep on the chair.

"Jules you are shaking." Wordy said and I look down at my hands and they full of blood. Sam bloods.

"This is my fault." I snap.

"No it is not."

"Yes it is. I blame him. This is what I wanted and I am still not satisfied. I am still hurting him."

"Jules calm down, you just emotional right now, it being a long day. Sam would be alright. He is strong." Ed said.

"He is not." I snap and got up.

"He is hurting, he being hurting since I got shot all those months ago. And I hurt him more with my nightmares. I have broken his heart so many times and he still willing to protect me and love me unconditionally." I said and started crying.

"Jules, why are you saying that?" Greg asked.

"Boss, it my fault."

"No, Jules, Sam would not let you blame yourself for this. He would never make you feel guilty about anything." Spike said.

"And that why this hurt so much, because he would never, let me feel guilty. But I am guilty."

"Jules start from the beginning." Greg said.

"Remember two in half months ago, when we had the call with the counselor and the radio guy."

"Yes."

"Well, when we heard the shot, I froze. I got scare for one second but I didn't know why at first. Then the night, the nightmares started."

"What were the nightmares about?" Ed asked.

"We were back on the rooftop, were I got shot, and now Sam. Anyway, I see Sam just staring at me, and he is not doing anything to help me. And when I get shot he smile and told me I deserved it, that women can't do this job."

"Jules you know that is not true." Greg said.

"I know, but each time it was something different, but every time it end up, with me being scare of Sam. Me not trusting Sam, and me feeling like I wanted him to get hurt because I was hurt. While I was going through that, Sam was also dealings with his own. He knew about my nightmares. Apparently it was not the first time. When I was in the hospital, I had them regularly and I use to talk in my sleep. So he would sit there and listen to me blame him for the reason I got shot, for not protecting me, and for disappointing me. And the worst part is that he believes is true."

"That is not true, it wasn't you guys fault. It was mine. He was after me." Ed snaps.

"No it wasn't anybody faults but the shooter, so stop it." Wordy said.

"So what happen next?" Greg asked.

"He was being really cold with me so I confronted him. He never told me. But one night he showed up at my door crying. I knew it was something big, so I let him in. We had sex and we didn't speak about it. The next morning I pressure him to tell me the truth. And that is when he told me details about my dream. How he was hurting because I was hurting. That he fail to protect me. I reassure him that it was not his fault, but I know deep down he still feel responsible."

"How come we didn't notice this?" Greg said more to himself than anyone else.

"He is good at hiding his pain. And that one of the reason that he treated Donna like that, he didn't want to get close to another team member, especially a woman, because it hurt too much. He said that the day I got shot was the day that he lost everything. That he lost me." I said and by now I need to sit down because I could hardly see clearly with all the tears.

"Sorry but I have to asked. Are you guys together now?" Ed asked.

"No, we decide to try again, but after the goose and the conversation with had when Spike brought up the subject, after you guy left we broke up."

"I am sorry." Spike said.

"It is not your fault. It was true, plus all this is my fault."

"Jules they were nightmares, this is not your fault." Wordy said.

"But it is. You see I just realize that both scenarios happen. The first one when I got shot and now when Sam got shot. It wasn't unfinished business like Sam and I thought. It was my unconscious telling me I was scare. That I was scare of Sam. Wait, let me finish, not because he would hurt me, but because he wouldn't."

"What?"

"All this time I being scare because I love Sam too much. Because part of me realizes that I trust him with my life. That he could give me everything any women would love to have in a man. He could give me security, family and most all love. So I got scare. I got scare that I would lose myself. That I would lose everything I work for. That being in love would make me weak and then I couldn't hold my own in a man world. That I would get so needy, I would need him for everything. That why I blame him. I try to make excuses to cover that deep down I was just mad at myself for letting my guard down, for following my heart than doing the right thing and allowing myself to trust with it. Now he hurt because I realize it too late. He promised me that this time he was going to make it right. But he never made it wrong. He always being the one to make it right and take all my bullshit because deep down I knew he would take it. That he would always be there. That why he took the bullet today for me, even while I had the damn shield with me." I snap and cry my eyes off.

"I am sorry Jules." Spike said.

"We didn't know you guys were dealing with all that. We could have help as a team, but this time we make it right. And I don't want you to worry about that job." Greg said.

"Honestly, at this point I am not. I don't care about anything else but Sam and if he survives, I would live happily even if I lose my job because of this." I said and started a new round of tears.

"Calm down honey, we would get through this. And Sam would survive this just like you." Wordy said and handle me a tissue.

"I hope so." I said to myself. Sam can't die now, especially when I am carrying his child.

* * *

**Please review. This is one of my favorite chapter. I love how Jules snap and talk to the team about what she being feeling. But most of all, it explain the real reason behind her nightmares. Again please review and tell me what you guys think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the review, the followers and the favorites. You guys are the best. I know you guys are still waiting to see how Sam is doing. And it would explain at the end of the chapter. Next chapter is really cute. Anyway don't forget to review. Thank you.**

* * *

It has being an hour and team one haven't heard anything about Sam condition. And the more the minutes pass, the reckless they get. Sophie and Shelby had arrived half hour before to support the team and make sure that they won't have to worry about other things. But everyone seems lost on they own thoughts, the only thing they all have in common is that they were all staring at Jules. She hasn't move or said anything, since she snap earlier.

"Jules let go to the bathroom." Sophie said.

"I don't need to use it." Jules whisper.

"You need to watch yours hands." Sophie said and they all look at her bloody hands.

"Ok." Jules said and with that she follows Sophie and Shelby. They guys gave them a reassurance smile and felt a little relief that they could get through Jules.

"She doesn't look so good." Wordy said.

"No, but she is strong and she would get through this and so is Sam." Ed said.

"Stop that." Spike said.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Stop that. Stop saying they strong. They not, or haven't you notice how bad the situation is." Spike snap.

"Spike." Greg started.

"No boss, is true, they not strong, or maybe they are strong to hide how hurt they both are. But they suffering, they are in pain and hurting to the point that they heart is broken and you guys don't see how we fail them. How we let them down?"

"Spike there is nothing we could have done." Wordy said.

"That bullshit and you know it. We could have done things different. We could have being there for them, but we were too worried about our job and how they relationship affect it that we didn't care how they were feeling. We just figure it was sex and that it was going to go away."

"That not true, we always being there for them and we gave them opportunity to talk to us." Ed snaps.

"Did we, because I remember when Jules got shot, and after we found out she was going to be ok, we hardly went to the hospital. We hardly asked, if she was doing alright or if she wasn't having nightmare. We hardly went to her house to see if she would be alright to go up the stairs. We didn't do that, we just did it when everyone was going, as a group thing. Sam was the only one with her. He was one that helped out with the doctor, with her therapy and encourages her to get in shape so she could back to work, while we were training the rookie and having fun with her. While we all ignore the signs that Sam was feeling guilty. We just figure he was upset because of Donna. So we didn't even think twice to ask if he was ok, hey he is Sam, he could get through anything." Spike snap again and started pacing the room.

"Yes, Spike he is Sam and you know he hide things really good." Greg said.

"Yes, but even if he those, we should had seeing it." Spike snap.

"How?" Ed snaps again.

"The same way, he knows when you having problem with Clark and he would tell you a story when he was younger, so you could see Clark argument. Or when the girls are driving you crazy and he give subtle advice on how to handle woman. Even Jules, when you guys have problems with Shelby or Sophie, she the first one to notice. And when Lou die, how both of them made sure I wasn't alone. Even when I was home, Sam would show up and just sit with me. And last when you stay late with paperwork and one of them stay to help out, because one, they want to do it and two, because they have no one to go home too. We are all they have. They don't have anyone else. Jules father doesn't talk to her because she is a cop, and her brothers got they own family. And Sam father wants him back in the army. They had each other but we ruined that for them. They just need it us to support them and we didn't even do that. We didn't take the time to understand it. We didn't take the time to see if it was real. We just joke about it and threw it back on their faces."

"There are rules." Wordy said.

"Forget the damn rules, it not about that. It about the principle, we just ignore them, we didn't even bother to ask if they were happy. If what they had was real. And the job isn't shit, look how hard Jules work to get back on the team. It wasn't because they didn't know she was good enough, it was because she was dating Sam. They try to make it hard for her, try it say she couldn't work with him. But she proves them wrong. They both did. And for what, so they could be miserable and in pain. So they could go home every night alone and fool themselves that they are happy because they are in team one, the best team in Toronto."

"Spike I get it, we all do. We fail them as a friends, all we could do it is make it right now." Ed said.

"If we ever get a second chance." Spike whisper.

"We will buddy, because Sam would be damn if he die and leave Jules feeling guilty because of his death. He would survive this just for her." Wordy said.

"That true, those two can't stop blaming each other for things that aren't in they control." Spike said and chuckle.

"Right, that a habit we need them to break. They just use too second guessing everything when it comes to them personally and part of that is our fault. We don't give them a chance to be open with us. We are quick to judge sometimes, until the matter get worst and then we try to make it right. Like now." Ed said and sighs.

"Look guys the best we could do, it take it one day out of time. Let just prayed Sam gets through this first, and then we see how things goes from there. We have our faults, but those two are stubborn and they would shut down no matter what we do. We just have to be more alert, because how Spike said, we are all they have. So this time we need to push for the truth. Make sure that they being really open with us and for us not to judge them. In the end you can't help who you fall in love with." Greg said and they all agree.

It was another hour before the nurse informed them that the surgery had finished and the doctor would be coming out soon to explain Sam condition.

"I hope he is alright." Jules whisper.

"Honey, Sam would get through this, just like you." Sophie said.

"He knows you waiting for him." Shelby said and grabs Jules hands and smiles.

"I know." Jules said and then notice when the double doors open and she was up in seconds.

"Family of Sam Braddock." A tall man with black hair and big brown eyes asked.

"We are." Ed said.

"Hi I am Doctor Miller. I was the one that perform Mr. Braddock surgery. He is in the ICU right now. The bullet pierces one of his lungs so we had to repair it. We got the bullet out and he going to be just fine. He just need to rest, but he going to be intubated for a while into he would be able to breathe on his own. He sleeping now but he should be waking up in 24 to 36 hours."

"Thank you doctor."

"No need is my job, and I was honor to help a strong young man like him. He would be back on his feet in no time."

"Can we see him?" Spike asked.

"Just two out of time. I would send the nurse to show you his room."

"Thank you." Greg said and the doctor nod and walk away. Then everyone turn to Jules who seem lost in her own thoughts.

"Jules."

"Um."

"Jules, why don't you go first?" Greg said.

"No."

"No." They all said in unison.

"Jules are you alright? Sam is going to be alright." Wordy said.

"I know."

"So why you don't want to go see him?" Ed asked.

"Because if I go first, then I would have to leave so you guys could see him, and I don't want to leave him." Jules said and sat down while everyone looks at her in shock. They couldn't fault her logic, but they heart broke. She was willing to stand by and wait until everyone had they chance, knowing that she was dying to see him.

"Jules."

"No, he going to be ok, I am fine with that. I will wait." Jules said and Sophie and Shelby tears came out. Team one couldn't understand the commitment and dedication that Sam and Jules had to the people they care for, even if they own heart were breaking because of it. And that dedication just made team one and everyone around them admires and appreciates them more. Jules and Sam were one of a kind and destine to be together and team one decide at the moment that they were going to help them be together again.

It was another half an hour before Jules could walk into his room. When she came in she gasps. He was pale and had a tube down his mouth to breathe easier. Also they were a bunch of wires and machine to monitors his condition. And as happy as she was that he was going to be alright, the sights of him broke her heart and she broke down crying.

"Oh Sam." She said and cries her eyes off. When she manage to settle down she sat next to him and grab his hand with one of hers while her other one, went to her stomach.

"Daddy is going to be ok baby, he just sleeping, but soon he would be with us. Right Sammy, you would wake up soon." Jules said before she lower her head to his hand and felt asleep.

* * *

**Please reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. The chapter you guys being waiting for. Sam wakes up. **

* * *

It being 48 hours and Sam hasn't woken up. The doctors said it is normal, that his body it just resting and he would wake up when he is ready. Jules haven't move out his side. Even when they change him out the ICU to his private room, Jules hasn't left his side. The only time she left his side was when the nice nurse, that took care her wound came and took her to the nurse lounge so she could take a bath and change to the clothes Sophie had brought for her.

"Baby, you need to wake up. I am getting scare now, I am not use to having you this quiet." Jules said and her tears started falling down her beautiful face.

"He would wake up." Greg said from the door and startle Jules.

"I didn't see you." Jules said and went back to looking at Sam.

"I am sorry if I scare you, I didn't want to wake you up if you were sleeping. How is he doing?"

"He is doing much better. His vitals are strong and he is breathing on his own, if only he just wake up."

"Jules he would wake up when the time is right."

"I know. I just can't take it. I need him to wake up, I need to see his beautiful baby blues and make sure that he is here with me." Jules said and broke down this time.

"It is alright Jules." Greg said and rubs her back.

"Oh boss, why this happening to us. Why did we had to fall in love and ruined so many people lives and also be curse because we can't be with each other. And yes I know there is a solution to it and one of us could leave the team, but then we might resent each other. We might regret it or even realize that it was just lust and not love. That what we felt was because we know it was wrong and it made it more exciting."

"Jules, first you guys didn't ruin anyone one lives. We are actually the one that ruined you guys' lives and making you guys second guess each other. Two, you guys are not a curse, but a blessing. You guys belong together and everyone was too stupid or scares to see it. And like you said the job don't matter now and I know in my heart that you guys would never resent each other for it, because you guys love each other more than your own lives. So please calm down and have faith that we all get through this."

"Thanks boss. I just need him to wake up."

"We all do." Greg said and sighs. He took a sit next to her and just watches them both and made a mental note to himself on how they could solve this problem. Spike was right, they had failed them. They haven't being there for them, because of the rules. But if anyone is honest Sam and Jules did they job professionally, even together or not together and not once they had a problem. Plus it wasn't fair that other departments were able to be together and work together and they couldn't.

It was night already and Jules was growing reckless. The boss had left hours ago and team one came and went and Sam was still asleep. The nurse and doctors assured her that he is fine but she couldn't help to worried.

"Sam baby, you need to wake up. You already slept enough. I need you, we both do. Wake up for me baby." Jules said and started sobbing.

"Jules."

"Sam, you are awake. Oh Sam, I am so glad you are awake. I love you." Jules said and got up and grab his face with her hands and kiss his lips.

"Um Jules, can I get some water." Sam said straining his voice a little.

"Sure, I am sorry; you want me to call the doctor?" She asked while giving him some water and helping him to sit up.

"No, I just want to be with you. I love you too." Sam said and grabs her hand.

"Oh Sam, I was so scare." Jules said and started crying again.

"I am sorry. Don't cry sweetheart, I am ok." He said and reaches up to clean her face and she notice when he wince.

"Don't lie, are you in pain?"

"A little, but I don't care about that, I want to be here with you. I want to watch you and make sure that this time I made it right." He said and Jules sighs.

"Sam, you never did it wrong." Jules whisper.

"I was scared Jules. When the boss sends us back to the roof, my heart stopped. I had a bad feeling about it and I felt like god put us in the same situation again to see if this time I could keep my promise. So I sense it before it happen, and I just ran. That imagine of you getting hurt again was passing through my eyes and I couldn't let that happen."

"Sam."

"No let me finish. The moment the bullet hit me, I had never being so happy and sad in my entire life. Happy because you was save and sad because I might die and the look on your face would be the last thing in my head. The hunted and scare look on your face hurt more than the bullet itself. And all I kept thinking was that I need to get back to you, because I can't let you feel guilty about it. Not because of me. I couldn't let you feel responsible for what happen to me. But I realize that if I made it through this, I don't want to let you go. I need to be with you Jules. Forget the job, forget everything. You are the reason I am alive. The reason I breathe and wake up in the morning. The reason I got a second chance to come back to you. So I am asking you right now, would you marry me? Would you spent the rest of your life with me and let me prove to you, that we belong together. That everything that had happen was to lead us right here. So what you said Julianna Callaghan, would you marry me and be my wife and the mother of my children?" Sam asked and Jules couldn't talk, she was having, a hard time breathing and processing everything that just happen while also trying to calm the tears that were coming down her eyes.

"Before I give you an answer, I want to say that I am sorry. Wait. I am sorry of all the pain I cause you and I am sorry for unconsciously making you feel guilty, when in reality it was never your fault. I was never mad at you or blaming you. I was mad at myself and blame myself for loving you too much. You see all that wasn't unfinished business. It was my unconscious telling me that I felt in love and let my guard down. And because of it, I felt like I was going to lose myself, but in reality I gain so much more. I gain a partner at work and at home, who is so amazing to take my pain away. Make me realize that I don't have to do it alone."

"So what are you saying?"

"Wait I am not done. Sam I don't know how to say it this, but I am pregnant. We are having a baby. I am not sure what you are thinking and if you still want to marry me, but I want this baby. I just think is fair that you should know before I give you my decision."

"Jules you are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oh god I love you, this is the best news that you have giving me. Yes, I want this baby."

"Then yes I will marry you. I love you too." Jules said and hug Sam. He grabs her by the waist and she sat on the bed with him and she laid her head in his chest while his arm went around her flat belly.

"I love you baby, the both of you." Sam said and kisses her head. They felt asleep each dreaming of the future that was ahead of them. But what Sam and Jules didn't realize that team one witness everything.

"How come we never notice how happy they made each other?" Spike said.

"Right, I wonder what they saying to each other. Look how many emotions pass through they faces, but in the end they are happy." Wordy said.

"Maybe one day we find out." Greg said.

"How is the request going?" Ed asked.

"I submitted the papers today, we should know in a month or so." Greg said.

"I hope they approve it, Sam and Jules deserve to be happy." Spike said.

"But for now we can't tell them just in case it backfires. We don't want to give them hope and then everything stays the same." Greg said.

"Yes boss." They said in unison and walk out happy. For the first time they knew everything was right with the people they love. And they couldn't asked for anything else than the look of happiness on Sam and Jules faces.

* * *

**Thank you. Please review. And two more chapter left. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry guys i being really busy, plus i forgot to update. Anyway thanks for the reviews and i hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

It has being a month since Sam got shot and he and Jules got engage. They haven't told anyone yet or even about the baby. And each day that Jules is at work Sam goes crazy at home thinking about her. He feels so useless and frustrated because he is not there to protect her and their baby. Every day he has to fight the urge not to call her and see how she is doing. And when she walk through the door of his apartment relief course through him and for the first time during the day he could think clearly.

"Sam you need to relax and stop worrying. It is not good for your recovery?"

"I know, but I can't help to be worry. I don't see you all day and you are pregnant. I am scare I would receive a phone call saying something happen to you. Don't get me wrong I know you could do your job. But you do it so good that you won't think about yourself. And I also know you won't risk the baby, but damn Jules I am going crazy here." Sam snaps and got up and pace.

"It alright baby, on Monday you will be back at work, watching my every move and making sure that I am safe." Jules joke and he pouts. She laughs and then kisses his pouting lips. Jules understood his frustration because she was having the same one. As much as she know she could do her job, she need it him to have her back. She doesn't doubt her team members would take care of her, but he is her lifeline and she felt extra safe with him.

"Fine. Anyway I can't wait to go back to work too. I am bored out my mind, plus it is just me or the team had become our parents or something. They have being suffocating us lately."

"It is not just you. They are on top of me, especially at work."

"Hey you think they know about the baby?"

"No I don't think so, I not showing yet and I haven't had morning sickness at work."

"You know they haven't spoken to us about our relationship. I wonder why? They just act like we are just close friends and disregard that you are here every day."

"I notice that too, which worries me more because they know the truth about us. I told them when you were having surgery, so I am just waiting when they are going to hit us with the hard truth that one of us has to go." Jules said and sighs.

"Maybe they just waiting until I am back at work on Monday to stick the knife through our chest or give us the boots." Sam said and laughs. But then the laugh started fading away and they tense. They have being worried for a month on how the team has being reacting to their closeness and it has being driving them crazy. On one hand they curious about what going on and on the other hand they just to scare to even ask and have they bubble pop.

"In the meantime, I have an idea. How about, we make the best of it." Jules said and got up and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Oh I like that idea." Sam said already up and shirt off. Jules just laugh of how eager Sam always is to have sex with her.

Monday came by fast. As much as Sam wanted to go back to work, he was scare that it would be his last day or Jules. He had promise himself that if they have Jules off the team that he would quit so she could stay. But what Sam didn't know, was that Jules had the same idea if they try to kick him out. Beside she was pregnant and soon she would have to go. So she figures like that he would stay and she would raise their child and she wouldn't regret one minute of it. Because for the first time she saw her future clearly and that was around Sam and their baby.

"You ready to face them?" Jules asked Sam from behind. He has being standing in front of the conference room watching his team member talking and joking around. He turns around and faces her. Then he took a long breath.

"I am ready." He said and gave her a smile and walk in the conference room follow closely by Jules.

"Sam." Wordy said.

"You are back." Spike said and they all got up to give Sam a hug and a hand shake.

"How are you feeling Samtastic?" Ed asked.

"I am good, missing this place like crazy. How about you guys?"

"We are good too." Spike said.

"How are the families?" Sam asked.

"The girls are good, asking about you all the time. They miss you a lot." Wordy said.

"I would try to make sometime to pass by." Sam said and looks at Ed.

"The same missing you too, but I don't know why." Ed said and Sam laughs.

"Oh I miss this."

"Welcome back." Spike said.

"Boss you are quiet?" Sam asks and tense. Something about the way he was looking at him was making him nervous.

"Just have a lot on my mind. But I am glad you back. Good morning Jules you ok, you look pale." Greg said and everyone turn to her. Sam notice that she did look pale and felt some regret for causing that look on her, but he knows it not just the morning sickness that have her like that, but the fact that today might determine their future.

"I am ok, just a little light headed, I haven't ate." Jules said and got a glare from everyone.

"You need to eat. Go and get something from the machine and then we start briefing and catching Sam with everything. Beside I want to talk to all of you." Greg said and this time both Sam and Jules tense and this time team one did notice.

When Jules got back she sat next to Sam, apparently that was the last chair. She motion to everyone that she was eating some healthy cookie and they agree with a nod. Then Greg started talking and informing them of past events and what to expect. Also what is new in the crime world and what they should be alert too?

"Ok, changing the subject to a matter more personal." Greg said and at this Sam and Jules sat straight. They knew it about them. They look around but everyone kept they face blank.

"Boss." Sam started, but Greg cut him off.

"No Sam let me finish."

"Ok."

"Look when you got shot and Jules broke down, we realize how unfair we have being treating you guys. Wait. You guys have being dealing with a lot of pain, guilt and also responsibility for the job, while also suffering for each other. Deep down we all knew you guys were together the first time. But we didn't think twice about it because we figure it was just sex, so we didn't bother to acknowledge it. Yes we had our doubt. Not because you guys couldn't do your job, but because the relationship in the team would change. We were just afraid that one of you guys would get kick out and we wouldn't be a family like we use too. So that was mainly one of the reason that we didn't agree with it. Also we figure it was just an attraction. After listening to all the things Jules said you guys went through, we realize that we were wrong. That we fail you guys. That we didn't support or even bother to asked if you guys were happy. That we weren't there enough when Jules got shot. We didn't even see the signs of guilt that you were carrying for months and still are. That we didn't give you guys enough of confidence to trust us and come to us. So when we saw how happy you guys were when you woke up, we knew that we had to do it right. That we need to prove to you guys that we do love you, and that you guys have our support no matter what. That as much as we love the job, we love you guys more and we want to have you guys smiling like that for the rest of your life."

"Boss." Jules started and also got cut off.

"Wait I have more. After the day we all decide that we would make a request and help you guys out. We want you to be able to work and also be together, so we prepare a report with facts and evidence about you guys and we submitted to the chief of police requesting for you guys to be allow to work together and be a couple."

"Um." Sam said but couldn't form a word. They could just stare.

"I have never seeing them speechless." Spike comment and everyone laugh except Sam and Jules.

"Well we submitted the paper a month ago and they just arrive Friday. Do you guys want to know what they decide it?" Greg asked and Sam and Jules just nod, while secretly they hold hand under the table.

"After reviewing the evidence, all the personal letters, and Constable Braddock and Callaghan work, we have decide that they would be allow to stay on team one and also would be allow to have a personal relationship outside of work. They have perform admirably and they haven't being any incidence regarding the priority of life and we have faith that they could do they job exceptionally." Greg read off and then put the letter down and sat down watching Sam and Jules.

Sam and Jules couldn't believe what just happen. Everyone is just smiling like fool toward them but they were to nervous, shock and scare to even acknowledge.

"Are we dreaming?" Sam asks and they burst out laughing.

"No Sam, it true, you guys are allowed to be together and also stay in team one." Ed said.

"For real." Jules whisper, with tears down her eyes.

"Yes, Jules, for real, no more hiding." Greg said.

"Aren't you guys going to say something?" Spike asked.

"Um."

"I think you guys could do better than that." Wordy said.

"Thank you; whoa I never saw that coming." Sam said and rubs Jules hand.

"Me neither. Thank you, that means so much to us." Jules said and got up to hug Greg. Sam did the same and everyone took turn congratulating them.

"Congratulation guys." Greg said.

"Thank you." They said in unison and hug each other.

"Please not too much PDA in front us, I don't want to be sick." Spike joke.

"Sorry I am allow now, so I am going to take advantage of it." Sam said and kisses Jules light and quick on the lips and everyone laugh while Spike groan but also laugh.

"Oh we use to it, you guys use to have eyes sex, I don't think you guys could do anything else to impress us now." Ed said.

"We are engage." Jules said and her and Sam watch with satisfaction how team one was shock in front of them. It was they turn to be amused.

"Oh." Greg said.

"What you mean engage?" Spike asked.

"Shut up Spike, congratulation guys." Wordy said and went to give them a hug follow by everyone else that came out they shock.

"Damn Sam, you waste no time." Ed said.

"The words were practically out my mouth since the moment I woke up in the hospital." Sam said and hugs Jules while she smiles.

"That why you guys were smiling so much." Wordy said.

"Let me see the ring?" Ed asked and she shows them. It was a beautiful white diamond ring. He knew it was the one the moment he saw it, so when she was at work and he was bored in his house so he went to buy it.

"So I guess we just gave you the best wedding present." Spike joke.

"Don't you dare, I want my gift." Jules joke and glared at him.

"I am happy for you guys." Greg said after they sat down again.

"Thank you guys; you don't even know how much this means to us. To this chance and opportunity you guys have giving us." Jules said and with that she grabs Sam hand on top of the table this time. They were finally able to share the love they have for each other in front of their family and everyone else.

* * *

**Thank you and please reviews. Last chapter would be up tonight. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Well guys last chapter i hope you guys like it. And dont forget to review. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

It has being the best month of my life. I never imagine that one shot and nightmares would accomplish all this happiness. Yes we went through hell and I almost lost Sam, but I also gain so much. I gain a friend, a partner, a lover, and the father of my child. Sam is everything I ever imagine I would have in my life after I was done with my career. But now I could have both and sometimes I wonder if it is a dream. I know it is not, and with each passing day, I give thanks to god, for everything he had done for us.

"Jules, sweethearts are you alright?"

"Yes, Sam, I was just thinking about the last few months, it being hell, and if I had to do it again, I wouldn't change at thing because it had led me to be right here with you. It had giving us a second chance Sam." I said and kiss him on the lips.

"Guys what did we said about PDA in the office." Spike groan while everyone else laugh.

"Sorry Spike." Sam and I said in unison.

"Spike relax they are off shift." Wordy said.

"So why are we here?" Spike said but sat down anyway.

"Because Sam and I want to talk to you guys."

"Ok." Ed said.

"Well, you guys know we are in engage." Sam said.

"Yes." Greg said.

"So we want to invite you guys to our wedding in two weeks." I said and Sam and I watch how the team one was stunned.

"Wedding already." Greg said more to himself than us.

"You move fast Sam. Damn." Ed said and got up. "Congratulation guys." He continue saying while hugging us.

"Yes, it is about time you make an honest woman out of Jules." Wordy said and Sam and I laugh so hard.

"Congratulation." Greg told us and also hugs us. Then we all turn to Spike.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you not happy for them, Spike?" Ed asked.

"Oh, yes, congratulation." Spike said and gave us a hug too.

"What wrong?" Sam asked Spike, he was acting weird and I couldn't help myself to tense.

"Now I am the only single person in the group. Next thing you know, you guys would go and married me to some girl name Maria, who love shopping too much and wants to call me Michelangelo because it sound better…." Spike started rambling while we watch and burst out laughing.

"Spike, calm down, we are not going to married you or force you to married someone. You could hold the throne of being single as long as you want." I said and try to smooth him down.

"Oh."

"Spike, buddy, relax, I am still going to be your friend. Nothing going to change, I am not old like these guys over here. We could still go to games and drink. I am just getting married." Sam said while Ed, Wordy and Greg glared at him and I giggle.

"But things change." Spike whine.

"Spike nothing changes, the changes are just in paper." I said.

"And moving together. Oh wait can I get your apartment?" Spike asked Sam.

"Sure." Sam said and Spike smile for the first time.

It being two weeks and I am so excited. In a few hours I am going to be the luckiest woman on this planet. I am going to married the man I love in front of our family and friends and I couldn't ask for anything else.

"Jules are you ready?" Greg asked me.

"Yes I have being ready all my life."

"I am happy for you, the both of you. You guys look so happy."

"Thank you, I am happy, we both are." I said and he kisses my cheek. Then he went inside and I waited outside the door until I heard the music allowing me to walk in.

When the doors open for me, I was stunned of how many people were there. It wasn't hundreds of people but I never imagine this much people supported our decision, including others team from the SRU. It was overwhelming and scary, but everything banish the moment I saw Sam standing in the front. He looks amazing with his black tuxedo, like a model from one of those magazines. While walking toward him, my leg almost gave out. Could this be real? Could I feel this happy and be this lucky to marry this guy that loves me as much as love him or more. Just those look of his alone, it giving me the strength to make it the rest of the way.

"You look amazing, Jules." Sam said and whisper in my ear, my body shiver just by the touch of his lips.

"The same goes for you." I said and we turn around to listen to the priest.

I try my best to listen, but being this close to Sam and his cologne invade all my senses was driving me crazy. All I wanted to do was to get him alone and make love to him. And never let this feeling go.

"Now is time for the vows. They decide to write they own vows. Sam." The priest said and I was brought out my day dream and pay attention to my future husband.

"Julianna Callaghan, I vow to be true always, to give you all myself. No secrets. Until death parts us, and even after. Cause I've been yours since the first day I saw you, and made a fool of myself. Cause I knew right away. I knew that it was you or no one. Even though you didn't know it yet, and I had to be patient. I was right. I am just saying." Sam said and my hands tighten on him. Yes he has always being the one to have faith on us. To believe that we were more than coworkers and until today I didn't realize how true that was. He slip the ring on my finger and I knew this where I belong.

"Yes Braddock you was right. I never believe it and I was always afraid of the confidence that you have toward us. I try my best to fight it, but like always you push through my defenses and I was force to admit that this is where I belong. And even when you couldn't get through me, it took us to experience the same things for me to understand that we have being giving a second chance. So here in front of our family, and friends, I vow to always be yours, and make you as happy as you make me." I said and vaguely I heard the priest pronounce us husband and wife because Sam had taken my mouth and devoured it. I kiss him right back with the same intensity. When we separate it, we were gasping for air and then I reach and put the ring on his finger. We turn to everyone and they just clap and gave us hugs.

It has being two hours from the ceremony and we never being happier. We are at the hotel with all of our friends and family celebrating and I all I could do is watch my husband and the beautiful smile he has on his face.

"Jules you are beautiful." He said and kisses me deeply and hungrily.

"Thank you." I said and return the kiss and everyone just clap and scream for another one. We obey and continue kissing. It was about three hours later when everyone started leaving. Sam and I were so happy and relax that we were in no rush to leave to our honeymoon yet. We were just happy watching everyone enjoying themselves.

"Guys, you look so happy." Greg said and came and sat next to us.

"We are." Sam said and hugs me tighter toward him.

"Sam are you not planning to take your wife on a honeymoon?" Spike said follow by the rest of the team and their wives.

"Of course, but there is no rush, we have the rest of our lives together. Plus we have to tell you guys something." Sam said and everyone from the team groan while Sam and I laugh and Sophie and Shelby look confuse.

"What wrong?" Sophie asked the guys.

"They always do this; they need to talk to us." Ed said.

"And what wrong with that?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing." Wordy said.

"I don't get it." Sophie said and Sam and I couldn't stop laughing.

"You see they assumed they know everything about us, so every time we tell them something that leave them stunned." I said and smile at them.

"Oh please, there is nothing else you could tell us that would surprise us." Ed started and Spike continues.

"Yeah, you guys are together, married, and in love what else it is to be?"

"We are expecting." I said and Sam and I couldn't stop laughing. The look on they face was priceless.

"Damn, I didn't see the coming." Greg said.

"Me neither." Wordy said.

"Sam, god damn, you are fast. Didn't leave no room for errors." Ed said.

"What can I said, I don't do things half way."

"You sure don't. Congratulation, Samtastic." Ed said and gave him a hug and then came toward me and picks me up and gave me a kiss and hug. Then everyone follow until Sam and I were hug and kiss by everyone.

"We need to toast." Wordy said.

"Yes." Everyone said in unison and pick up they champagne glasses.

"To Sam and Jules." Ed started.

"To the baby." Wordy said.

"To happiness and love." Sophie said.

"To forever." Shelby said.

"To coworkers." Spike said.

"To family." Greg said.

"To life." Sam said and looks at me.

"To second chances." I said and we click our glasses and drank. Sam hugs me and kisses me. And nothing had ever felt so right. And it was just the beginning of our second chance.

**END**.

* * *

**Thank you again and please review. I hope you guys and enjoy it. **

**Anyway i have two more Sam and Jules stories coming soon. And i know if you guys enjoy this one, you guys are going to enjoy the others. So see you guys soon. Any question feel free to PM. **


End file.
